Nothing Is Priceless
by Lexiconish
Summary: Every man has a price for everything. You just have to find it. There is a shop, a shop that grants wishes. If you have a wish, go to this shop. Yuuri meets the dimensional witch and life changes... again. Wolfram/Yuuri, Watanuki/Doumeki. Please R and R.


**Nothing Is Priceless**

_A Kyo Kara Maou/xxx Holic cross over.  
>Written by Lexiconish.<br>Brought to you by the power of the internet.  
>Warning: Back off, slash haters.<em>

**Prologue: The Wish Shop**

Yuuri Shibuya was many things. He was a teenage boy who loved baseball. He was a Mazoku; a demon. He was actually the king of the demon tribe. He was a father – kind of – and he was engaged.

Right now, Yuuri Shibuya was a student. He'd returned to Earth for his exams and had studied like crazy, but even so he could still not remember anything when it came to sitting with a pen in his hand. He'd just finished his third exam that morning and was taking a break away from the other students by remaining in the classroom and watching everyone outside.

Ken Murata was Yuuri's best friend on Earth. He was also a teenage boy, but wiser and in Shin Makoku – the demon kingdom, he was called The Great Wise One, Geika. He didn't attend Yuuri's school, though he had in previous years. Yuuri and he had not known each other well back then. Murata also had exams though, so he had returned with Yuuri.

So Murata was still sitting his exam right now, and would meet up with Yuuri in the evening for dinner.

"Shibuya!"

Yuuri blinked and turned in his seat to face a boy from his baseball team. His name was Shiiro Tachibana and was the best pitcher on the team. "Hi Tachibana."

"What're you sitting around in here for? I'd think you'd want a break from the classroom by now."

"Normally, yeah. I'm just really tired." Not only had Yuuri been studying every day and night since his return three days ago, but before that he'd filled out as much paperwork as he could before he left so that Gwendal could handle it while he was away, and he'd read two books to Greta, studied Mazoku history with Gunter and almost been a lab rat in Annissina's latest experiment. He was, frankly, exhausted.

Oh, and he'd run laps of the castle, not because he was training with Conrad like he should have been, but because he was fleeing for his life. Wolfram was angry with him. Again.

"Well you should come out and relax a bit," Shiiro told him cheerily, "we don't have another exam until 2 o'clock, come on. Hey, Aiko Shizuru was asking after you, lucky dog."

Yuuri hadn't been home in so long he actually had to take a moment to remember who Aiko Shizuru was. She was older than everyone else in their grade by one year and a very pretty girl who was very sweet and nice to everyone; in other words, she was exceptionally popular and everyone wanted her attention. "Oh… well, I…" he really _was_ tired. "I suppose I can come out for a bit. What is everyone up to?"

"We were thinking of a short game, Aiko wanted to watch. Wanna play?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Like I said, I'm _really_ tired."

And he wouldn't get a break for long. When he got home, he'd bet he'd have to deal with Wolfram. At least now he had control of the time flow, so he wouldn't miss much. Still, Wolfram hadn't even seen him off – Yuuri guessed he would still be mad when he got back. Maybe he could put it off for a week, hang out with old friends on Earth?

Gwendal would murder him just for thinking it.

Aiko smiled when he emerged and waved him over. "I was wondering where you'd gone Shibuya. You had me worried… gosh, you look tired."

Yuuri nodded. "I am."

"Hey, don't let these exams get to you. Sleep is important as well – is it studying keeping you up?"

"Sort of. And home stuff. You know."

Aiko nodded understandingly. "Home stuff. I get it." She sighed. "Don't let it get you down Shibuya – home stuff, well, everyone's got it in some way. I know!" she cried bringing her fist down on her palm, "I know what might help – it's a silly rumour, but you know… might be good for a laugh. Apparently there's a wish shop."

Yuuri frowned. "A what?"

"A wish shop. If you go there, there's a woman who will grant your wish if you pay her. I've a friend who _swears_ it's real. Want to try it out? I'll take you where she says it is, this afternoon. If you like, that is."

Part of Yuuri, the old part, the human baseball loving teenager part, wanted to laugh at the very idea and say that something that brilliant and perfect and magical simply _couldn't_ exist. It would complicate everything, complicate simple problems. But the new Mazoku part of Yuuri, the part that was a king of another world, that part reminded him that there were no simple problems, and sure if demons and magic existed somewhere, they were bound to exist in other places. "Sounds fun," he replied. "That'd be good."

So that afternoon Yuuri met Aiko at the school gate, and a few other girls and some guys from the team joined them. "You don't mind, do you?" Aiko asked, "I thought it would be fun if we all went."

"No, it's all right."

They wandered through the streets and Yuuri quickly lost where they were. They'd left the familiar busy streets he knew and had caught a bus to a quieter town not far from where Yuuri lived. The bus stopped and they kept walking until finally Aiko stopped. "This is where she said it was," she announced, "it is pretty."

Yuuri looked and agreed that the traditional Japanese house was very nice. One boy in the group frowned. "It's an empty lot," he said.

"Huh? No it isn't," Aiko replied, "it's a traditional house."

The boy scowled. "Whatever, I'm going home."

But everyone else just blinked confusedly after him, for they all saw a pretty little house, and in the front garden of the house, a tall skinny pale boy with glasses was sweeping the path.

"Ah!" he yelped when he saw them, "Hello. Welcome… come in?"

Yuuri felt a little sorry for the elder boy; they were a large group and he must have been puzzled to see them all outside his house.

"Watanuki."

Everyone's eyes moved to an elegant and serious looking woman with very long black hair dressed in a beautiful kimono. "We seem to have guests," she said calmly, not seeming at all surprised to see them, "I'll bring them inside. You prepare tea."

'Watanuki' glared at her but moved to do as she asked, adjusting the white cloth covering his hair. The woman watched him go then smiled at the group. "One, or perhaps all of you, must have a wish."

Aiko chirped, "Everyone has wishes, right? Can you really grant them?"

The woman was now staring directly at Yuuri and he could feel her gaze like ice and fire all at once. He shivered. "That depends," she replied, "on what you wish for and how much you can pay."

"How much is a wish?" Shiiro asked.

"Depends on the wish." She twirled a long pipe in her hand and continued, "For you, I think it would be… your baseball bat."

"What? It doesn't cost money?"

"Of course not," the woman replied simply, "wishes can't be granted the same way you might buy sake from the drug store. If any of you cannot pay, you may as well be on your way. But one of you has come here, and it is no coincidence."

Yuuri knew he wasn't the only bewildered one. "She sure is unusual," he muttered to Aiko. "You were right, this is kind of cool… but I think I should get home. Murata will wonder where I am, otherwise."

Aiko nodded, but she was already going inside. The others were beginning to disperse, and from the doorway Aiko called, "Thanks for coming, everyone. See you tomorrow."

As she disappeared within the shop, the woman said, "There are no coincidences in this world, only fate. I expect I will see you again."

Yuuri shook his head. Mysterious as she was, he was pretty sure she wasn't really capable of granting wishes. It was all a gimmick, probably.

When Aiko came to school the next day she hurried over to him and smiled. "You know Shibuya, the price was really high. But it was so worth it. If there's something you're wishing for, you should go again." Then, humming, she went away. Yuuri wondered what she had wished for so badly, and what she'd been asked to give in return. Whatever it was, Aiko had never looked so happy in her life.

(-)(-)(-)

_Author's Notes: Hello! I have always wanted to write a KKM fan fiction, and I have even begun one that is an AU and is set up to be awesome, but is a big thing to handle and I don't want to put it out there till it is done. So I decided to write this monster in the meanwhile. Basically, I haven't read a good Kyo Kara Maou fic in _ages_ and so I wanted to put up something … good? Kind of. And hello thar xxx Holic! I once had this idea before, but it had Chobits and CCS in there too, so it was weird… anyway, I'm going to continue this even if it is hated. I have too much time on my hands at the moment, so I may as well. _

_Questions I May Be Asked:_

_Is this going to be a Wolfram/Yuuri fic?  
>Yes. Very much so.<em>

_Is this going to be a Watanuki/Doumeki fic?  
>Also yes. A little less so.<em>

_Do you even have a plot?  
>Who are you working for? Who told you I never have a complete idea? Get out of my sight! Now, seriously, I do have one, it's just not perfect yet. I'll tweak it as I go, so <em>please_ forgive plot holes that may occur? This is to entertain and pass the time, so I won't be as strict on it as I usually am._

_So that's all, please review. This is my first cross over! And it was a prologue. And this AN is going to be longer than the prologue soon. Bye then._


End file.
